


IN THE FROZEN

by AAtQklb6zUw



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: All is a metaphor, Cold, Established Relationship, F/F, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Frozen Yoghurt, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Metaphors, Oral Sex, Satisfyer, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, established relationship sex, funny sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAtQklb6zUw/pseuds/AAtQklb6zUw
Summary: Lee Siyeon and Kim Yoohyeon celebrate they've been living together for a year now. Siyeon loves frozen yoghurt, but she loves Yoohyeon even more.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	IN THE FROZEN

**Author's Note:**

> Of course you can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw

Kim Yoohyeon wanted to surprise her girlfriend Lee Siyeon.

She had been craving for frozen yoghurt for weeks, sadly not being able to get any due to her very busy schedule as administrative agent. She worked from home, since she lost her office not so long ago, but the amount of work never went low. In fact, the stress level was higher than ever.

“I’m home, babe! And I have something for you...” Yoohyeon said after putting the frozen yoghurt inside the freezer.

Siyeon was talking to a client, but she heard her well. The instant she hung up the phone, went running to kiss her girlfriend.

It was a special day, their first anniversary living together. Siyeon had something she bought weeks ago hidden in her study: a Satisfyer.

Siyeon wasn’t much into that kind of stuff, or that’s what she thought. Their sex was mostly vanilla. They had never tried sexual toys before, although Yoohyeon had suggested more than once as ‘a joke’, they should get a clitoral suction device since her friend Bora had highly recommended the experience after her breakup with Minji (who also had bought one, as her instagram feed let them know).

Siyeon knew her girlfriend was pretty serious about it, but she never dared to ask. One day, she was looking for something to gift her and not knowing exactly how, she ended up in an online sex-shop.

A brand new world opening her eyes. She had been so blind all this time, thinking the only thing they could use was bondage-like stuff. Siyeon would never recognize it, but she got heated while thinking in all the possible actions she could perform on Yoohyeon’s body. And vice-versa.

She settled on the satisfyer because it was a safe purchase. She couldn’t wait to see her girlfriend’s face. But she was the one who got a surprise first.

“Open the freezer.” Yoohyeon said after heatedly kissing Siyeon. Maybe she was a little aroused after seeing her girlfriend in her hottest pyjama.

Siyeon did as she was told and what she found was…  **A DREAM** .

It was a huuuuge

F R O Z E N Y O G H U R T!!!

Tears began to wet her cheeks. Weeks. It had been WEEKS without frozen yoghurt, and her girlfriend had bought some for their ‘homeversary’. Oh, how much wanted Siyeon to  _ satisfy _ Yoohyeon at that moment.

Little did she know, that her girlfriend was feeling the same way.

They sat on the couch, ready to eat that massive frozen yoghurt. Siyeon took two spoons from the kitchen, and when she got back to the living room, she found Yoohyeon shirtless, standing in front of her.

Siyeon laughed nervously. “What are you doing, babe?” The heat rose from her belly to her face, turning it fully red. Then she felt a very well known sensation at her center.

“I thought we were going to eat the frozen yoghurt…” Siyeon said with a huge smirk.

Her girlfriend was gorgeous, and her skin was soft. The urge she felt of kissing her everywhere was unbearable. She looked at the frozen yoghurt, then at Yoohyeon. Maybe she could do something to combine both of her passions.

“What do we have here?” Siyeon said, incapable of stop smiling mischievously. Her eyes scanned her body, from her face to her amazing abs, that she couldn’t help to touch, causing her girlfriend to shiver, which excited her greatly. And then, slowly, with the other hand, she grabbed her left boob to gently but firmly squeeze her nipple. Yoohyeon whined and bit her lip, excited for the touch.

Siyeon then turned to take one of the spoons. She ate a bit of the godly food and rolled her eyes in ecstasy, feeling every detail of the taste. Best frozen yoghurt in the city. Yoohyeon knew well what she liked. And she knew well what Yoohyeon liked, so she ate one more spoon of that delicious yoghurt and went straight to heatedly kiss her girlfriend.

Yoohyeon loved Siyeon’s taste, and how cold her tongue was. She couldn’t help but imagine how it would feel on her clit.

The thought was so naughty, she felt the heat rising on her body one more time. Feeling in this occasion how her panties were starting to be at risk.

Suddenly, her girlfriend surprised her sucking one of her nipples with that frozen tongue of hers, getting a strangled moan from the younger girl. And slowly, really slowly, Siyeon went down on her knees.

Yoohyeon’s whole body trembled, knowing what Siyeon’s next move was going to be.

She took her pants off, leaving her even more exposed. The older girl bit her lip, feeling her girlfriend’s center so close, yet so far. It was too early to fully go there, but not to tease her a bit.

She kissed her panties, biting them and making Yoohyeon shiver, holding a moan. She was already wet, she could feel it because of the way the clothes sticked to her skin. And, to make sure, she rubbed a finger against her entrance. She smirked. That was all because of her.

Being aware of Yoohyeon’s soaked panties, only turned on Siyeon even more. She had to hold a moan when she got up again and felt her own underwear flooded with her juices.

“Unbutton the shirt.” Siyeon ordered, and Yoohyeon obeyed with a wicked smile. She loved that striped pyjama so much… She loved unbuttoning it taking her time to watch her girlfriend, kissing her on the neck for every button she got rid of.

This time Siyeon was the one whining. Those open mouthed kisses, where Yoohyeon licked her skin smoothly, and the memory of the frozen yoghurt still on her mouth, made her even more wet.

She didn’t even notice when her girlfriend finished her task. She was lost in her own arousal, and the only way Yoohyeon could wake her up from the dream was by putting more of the frozen yoghurt on her lips.

“Fuck, I love you so much, Yoohyeon.” She tasted the yoghurt, closing her eyes to catch every nuance from it.

“I love you too, Siyeon.” She kissed her lips, who she had previously bathed in the frozen yoghurt. Siyeon moaned.

“I want to eat you, let me taste you.” Siyeon opened her eyes, and her gaze was full of lust.

Yoohyeon had to suppress a whimper when her girlfriend squeezed her boob again. Just the way she liked it. Siyeon, on the other hand, moaned just by seeing her enjoying her touch. Not feeling a bit ashamed for the heat that was running between her legs. That made Yoohyeon moan too.

That’s what she loved the most about their relationship. They both got horny at the same time. It was like synchronizing periods, but with sex.

“I’d let you bath me in frozen yoghurt, Siyeon.” Yoohyeon said with a husky tone in her voice, soaking her panties just by the thought of the cold in her skin, and then Siyeon’s tongue running through her body.

“Would you?”

The excitement in Siyeon’s eyes made her girlfriend fall even more in love with her.

“Come to bed, love. Bring the yoghurt. We have to change the sheets anyway.” Yoohyeon winked, aroused for what was about to happen.

Siyeon’s center was about to explode.

Once in their room, Yoohyeon laid on their bed avoiding the temptation of start touching herself. The burning heat at her center was killing her, but luckily for her, Siyeon knew it.

The frozen yoghurt was starting to melt, but it would still work. Siyeon ate another bit of it before taking a big spoon. Yoohyeon had difficulties trying to concentrate, she needed her to touch her very badly.

When she first felt the frozen yoghurt spilling all over her nipple, her entire body shivered.

The cold contrasting with her warm skin made her entire body shiver. Her moans filled the room as Siyeon kept pouring the frozen yoghurt all over her boobs and tummy.

The older girl couldn’t resist any longer, she got on top of her and leaned to start sucking and licking her nipples, then going lower just to go up again.

Yoohyeon started grinding against her. She didn’t get much relief from it, but it was good enough for now. Her pussy needed Siyeon, and the grinding offered a small comfort while her girlfriend kept licking sucking on her.

Soon, she was completely cleaned up. Siyeon licked her own lips, tasting the last drops of frozen yoghurt.

Yoohyeon was looking at her with lust, and her eyes were screaming her need of her mouth between her legs.

Like she had read her mind, Siyeon went down on her.

“Wait!”

Yoohyeon stopped her, and Siyeon looked confused.

“Is there something wrong, love?”

“N-no! Not at all…” She laughed nervously, starting to regret her thoughts.

“What is it, then?”

Yoohyeon then looked at the pint, and Siyeon knew exactly what her girlfriend wanted. Her eyes were shining.

The sound Yoohyeon made when she felt the freezing cold in her pussy was unholy. Siyeon had never seen her girlfriend so turned on, and she was usually  _ very _ turned on. All the time.

Siyeon ate her good. She sucked her frozen clit, then licked it in soft movements that Yoohyeon guided grinning against her mouth. Siyeon moaned by the sensation of provoking such state of arousal in her girlfriend, and being conscious of her own wetness wasn’t making it any better. She was trying to focus in pleasuring her partner, but the taste of frozen yoghurt mixed with Yoohyeon’s own taste only turned her on more and more.

She teased Yoohyeon entering the tip of her tongue inside her, where the cold of the frozen yoghurt vanished. The younger girl let out a husky moan, asking for more with a violent grind against her and scratching her nails on Siyeon’s scalp.

Siyeon went harder on her, getting advantage on her girlfriend when she adjusted her position to slide easily two of her fingers inside her. She is so wet for her...

“Aaahhh!! Fuck, Siyeon!”

Yoohyeon couldn’t help but yell her girlfriend’s name when she felt the first thrust.

Siyeon smirked while she kept sucking on her clit. The wave of sensations was amusing, and all the moans that were filling the room could alert the neighbors. But they don’t care.

Siyeon loves how loud Yoohyeon is, and how with every thrust and twist of her fingers, she gets closer to the orgasm.

The younger girl shivers and her whole body trembles when Siyeon hits her very right spot.

“Keep going, love! I’m so… close.”

“You’re doing it great, I love you so much!” Siyeon said to Yoohyeon’s pussy, mouth still filled with her fluids, as she kept sucking on her until she reached her ecstasy state.

The uncountable waves of pleasure hit Yoohyeon’s body, making her legs tremble. She felt the need of attracting Siyeon’s face closer to her pussy, getting from her one last and delicious suck.

Once the shaking is over, Siyeon takes out her fingers from her. They’re soaking wet, proof that her girlfriend was enjoying the delicious foreplay as much as her.

“Come here.” Yoohyeon said, in need to kiss her and show her how thankful she was for making her feel so good.

They merged into the most romantic kiss, Yoohyeon still able to taste her own flavor from Siyeon’s mouth. There was still a hint of frozen yoghurt that reminded her of how their sex time began.

“I love you so much.” Siyeon said, in a pause for breathing.

“I love you too, love.”

Slowly, Yoohyeon’s hand went down. Siyeon was grinding against her leg, and she bet she wasn’t even aware of it. She slid her hand inside her panties to check how messed up they were.

“Someone needs to be fucked.”

Yoohyeon smirked.

Siyeon did the same, breathing hard and trying to hide a moan. She loved when her girlfriend talked dirty.

Suddenly, she felt her inside. But that was only a tease. One single finger thrusted in her deeply one, two and three times, going out right after.

Siyeon let out a husky moan.

“Take off your clothes” Yoohyeon whispered. She was still wearing her unbuttoned shirt and pants.

“Yes, ma’am.”

The older girl smirked, doing as she was told. But then… Then she remembered.

“Be right back!!”

Siyeon got up, letting her girlfriend confused and naked on their bed. She returned in a couple of minutes with a box wrapped in gift paper.

“What is this?” Yoohyeon asked.

“Open it!” Siyeon answered with a bright smile. Horny for her future plans.

And there was it. The Satisfyer.

Yoohyeon opened her mouth, surprised and a bit blushed up. All the things she had on her mind in that moment…

When she raised her head to look at her girlfriend and thank her, she found her completely naked.

“Your turn, love. Do whatever you want to me.”

Yoohyeon bit her lip, holding a naughty smile. She was ready to satisfy her personal satisfyer. But first, she had to put the frozen yoghurt back in the freezer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, it means you finished reading. Thank you very much for your time, here is some useful information:
> 
> You can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw


End file.
